Applicants pending application Ser. No. 09/198,546 filed Nov. 24, 1998 describes a composite laminate in general but relates more specifically to a laminate suitable for use with other laminates such as vinyl, nylons, polypropylenes, polyacrylics and rayons. Vinyl coatings are used for a wide variety of products including furniture, seating covers, upholstery and automotive interiors. Substrates for vinyl coating today are produced from various layers of materials which each have a function. A conventional state of the art construction for the supporting substrate is:                100% polyester needlepunch felt        low density open-celled polyurethane foam.        
The above structure is then coated with an adhesive. A layer of vinyl polymeric film is then calendered and adhered to the substrate to produce the final laminate product.
The function of each layer is as follows:
Polyester felt—provides the laminate handle, softness, suppleness, and compressibility properties appropriate for use in the manufacture of furniture, luggage, or automotive interiors.
Polyurethane foam—is added to the felt to act as a barrier to keep the adhesive out of the felt to maintain the product soft and supple for the particular application. If the adhesive penetrates the felt, it tends to stiffen the final product and it becomes boardy. The foam has no other function, and does not enhance any of the other properties of the felt sheet. It is an added cost whose function could also be met by the addition of a film laminated to the felt, which is also expensive. The foam also adversely impacts recyclability of the substrate in that the polyurethane is not compatible with polyester when recycling plastics. It is also known that the polyurethane foam, when burned, will decompose to cyanide gas which is a safety issue with this material construction.
In adhering the vinyl coating to the substrate, an adhesive coating, typically a water-based latex, is used. The dimensional stability of this product is an ongoing problem with the laminate manufacturing process.
It can be seen from the above that there is a need for lower cost felt substrates, and furthermore, a substrate which can overcome the problems described above which are associated with current substrates.